A Lullaby
by Ventiwings
Summary: Visiting the neighboring country, I discovered a musical laugh and a kind smile. Insight on the Servant of Evil.
1. Chapter 1: A plain headband

A lullaby

Summary: Visiting the neighboring country, I discovered a musical laugh and a kind smile. Insight on the Servant of Evil.

This is my first Vocaloid fic XD I just recently became a fan and well I wanted to do a fanfiction.  
Ok so the song is the Servant of Evil, but it will be cut into parts of it all, um...it'll be better understood when the chapters progress on. Enjoy!

* * *

--Vocaloid--

--LenxMiku--

Chapter 1: A plain headband

"My Princess will most likely be unpleased if I were to be late." I whispered under my breath as I swayed my eyes from left to right in the busy crowds.

Strands of my hair brushed in front of my eyes as I turned around to press my back against the wind. Everyone here was so rowdy as I tried to hide my sighing breath in the wind then I looked up at the sky. The image of my beloved princess gazed down before me as I hid an affectionate smile. Now was not the time for me to freely walk through the crowded road when I needed to be at the castle by three o' clock.

Then as I made a turn, a petal of green crossed my path and my eyes lazily turned towards a couple who joyously roamed the Square. A girl clad in an entire wardrobe of green accompanied with a young man dressed in a royal blue as he gave a most satisfied smile. It was rather a hopeless romantic sight to see as the blue clad man tried to sway his female companion to a store with another bouquet of flowers. I eyed the brilliant red flowers as yellow petals littered around the bundle of them. Beside the red was a patch of blue flowers and on the other side was a frail green.

A smile seemed to have widened on my lips as that pretty green haired girl flailed her arms around, saying she didn't need anymore flowers. I had to give a soft chuckle at that only to have her turn around with a discontent look on her face as the royally dressed blue haired young man walked into the shop to purchase the branches of flowers. The flowers gracefully posed in front of the window made of glass with the girl hiding her hands behind her back and heaving out a sigh of relief. I tilted my head at that.

"Miss, is there a problem?" I questioned as I instinctively walked up to her.

She then jumped in surprise as I tilted my head again and gave another soft laugh. This lady here reminded me so much of my Princess back home when she was younger. An abashed look crossed her face as she buried her chin in her chest, her arms hidden behind her back, giving her a look of innocence.

"N-No…there is no problem that would cause you to be involved." Her green eyes waving from me to the ground made of excellent colored concrete.

I had a small smile on my lips as I dug inside of one of the bags with souvenirs I was going to give to my Princess. With luck, I instantly found a plain looking headband which wouldn't please my cute twin with her refined tastes. Walking closer to the nerve wrecked girl, I gave another smile to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her then I pulled back her strands of hair.

The look on her face told me her surprised feeling that I was suddenly coming into physical contact which made me blush ever so slightly. It was nothing of affection or lust, just out of generosity I convinced myself as I settled the plain headband in her large hair. As I finished tucking it in to make it look more casual and stylish as well as comfortable, I took a step back and finally saw her kind face. A blush seemed to spread all over the pretty girl as she had her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. I tilted my head and gave another smile, pleased that she looked dashing with that hair band in place.

"There, now everyone can see your pretty face." I mused as I picked up my settled bag of souvenirs from the concrete and began to turn away only to find her eyes directed on me.

Her lips pursed as she had one hand clutched gently in front of her chest; a look of determination with a faint hesitation. My eyes softened as my head tilted again out of habit with my blond strands swayed by the wind. Her green long locks of hair seemed to follow suit as they flowed from the tips.

Surprisingly, she gave a polite curtsy and entranced me with a musical sound of her laugh as I felt my face heat up from it. "I do not consider myself such a thing, but I thank you for the headband." I gave another smile without a spoken response and then turned around to take my leave.

My Princess was going to be beyond unpleased with my performance as a servant if I keep stalling. However, a hand clasped mine and soon I felt my heart race by the physical contact. My eyes widened as I turned to find the green clad girl to be the one who captured my hand. Was she the reason my heart began racing all of the sudden? A rather timorous look was graced by her features.

"Do you need anything else?" I tried remaining calm, but I felt as though the beats of my heart began rising to clench my throat from speaking any further. She was silent as her mind seemingly had conflicts, much like my own as it debated on waiting for her or quickly departing before I was questioned.

"C-Could you tell me your name?" She requested ever so gently with her eyes finally directed towards me with no strands of hair to hide behind. A crimson lake was spread over her pale skin as her lips were pursed and her eyes glared at me viciously.

Once again I debated against myself, she was not of the country I resided in, so is it fine to give her my name freely? This could very well jeopardize my country and my Princess in harm, if this woman of green could discover the chain link. Without anymore hesitation, I gave a breath and softened my eyes, matching the abashed misty ones the girl before me held. I took her hand gently and caressed it with my other smoothly, much to her shock she relaxed my touch.

"You shall learn my name someday, like I shall know yours." I whispered vaguely to her which made both of us disappointed but hid it well.

She nodded, possibly mesmerized. I had to give a chuckle at how adorable she was, however, I saw the royally blue clad man reappear outside of the flower shop and searching for his companion. With rapid displeasure, I had to release her hand and turned my back towards her saddened face. Being polite I held my hand out for a motion of farewell. Not having to look back, I knew she had been waving to me to, with high hopes of me returning back.

* * *

I liked the idea of Len giving Miku something so I thought of a headband. Making it a plain one mirrored the black one that Rin has so I thought it'd be a pretty good idea.  
Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2: Crimpled green petal

A lullaby

Summary: Visiting the neighboring country, I discovered a musical laugh and a kind smile. Insight on the Servant of Evil.

I'm sure that this chapter is known with the song XP so I won't say anything else.  
Enjoy!~Dream

* * *

--Vocaloid--

--LenxMiku--

Chapter 2: Crimpled green petal

Green petals littered the floor of her throne as I stared blankly at my Princess crumpling another green flower. The petals having traces of blood from the yellow haired girl sitting with her knees pressed against her chest. Her ruffled yellow and black dress flowed from her thin waist and spread out down further from her feet that wore refined high heels. A black headband was placed in her short hair as a black flower began to sprout from the side. My head instinctively tilted once more, as blood from her skinny fingers slid down to the petals of the once life full plant.

My eyes widened as tears rolled down her face, those glowing dandelion eyes of hers shimmered through the glassy tears. A breath was stiff in my throat as she choked through her tears that stained her dress with her nails clawing at the green petals that innocently took the abuse. Two words that came out of her mouth nearly broke my heart with its shards bouncing on the ground.

"Kill her."

I was spell struck in silence as my eyes widened even more and the breath still trapped inside. My heart raced even more quickly with it crackled into frail pieces as those tears began rolling down her face. Here. She was filled with much heart break, much anguish as the fuel of jealousy rose her anger sky rocketed in the air. This heavy weight in my heart kept lecturing me that this was wrong, but looking at the pain my twin was trying to endure killed me even more than the weight. The weight soon crushed my chest as another set of words breezed from my Princess's lips.

"Kill the woman of green and stir the green country into ruins." Her breath finally echoed through the throne room as the guards nodded at the second request and filed out of the room.

I knew, of course, that the death of the woman of green would be placed on my guilty shoulders. The girl who sat cradled in her throne had her sights descended onto me as the tears fogged her vision. I did not want to sadden her any longer, so I bowed and nodded my head.

"She will die tonight." The words escaped my throat making me feel mortified at my own promise as everything soon turned dark for me.

* * *

If there's any suggestions anyone is willing to give me for Vocaloid, I would be very thankful.

I hoped you enjoyed!  
~Dream


	3. Chapter 3: Last waltz

A lullaby

Summary: Visiting the neighboring country, I discovered a musical laugh and a kind smile. Insight on the Servant of Evil.

This is pretty much a 'fluff' extra chapter. Not really in the song, but there's parts that are kinda implied. Um...you'll see?

* * *

--Vocaloid--

--LenxMiku--

When visiting the neighboring country, I finally found who I was looking for. She stood alone in the moving crowds, possibly waiting for the blue haired man that accompanied her. With a heavy breath, I took my approach and greeted her warmly to see her having a joyous expression. A laugh so musical that it sang in my ears as I grew even more burdened that I would take her life. Matching that warm greeting, I tilted my head, with strands of my blond hair falling to my face and gave a small wave.

Cheerfully, she dashed towards me with that white headband still in her hair. "I am overjoyed that you returned, I was beginning to doubt that we would never meet."

Even though that warmed my heart, I truthfully despised the fact that we encountered each other on my first attempt of killing her. I gave an affectionate look towards her as she blushed and held her hands to her burning face. Then without realizing this, I took her hands from her cheeks and placed them in my hands.

"Come, I wish to take a stroll with you." I informed bitterly, but tried to make my expression as welcoming as possible.

However, it wasn't needed as the girl was already falling all over the place by a mere touch and statement of bonding. I had wished that she wasn't so excited, this was making the scheme so very hard for me to do. Even though this was wrong, if it is to make my Princess happy, then I would become evil for her, no matter the consequences. That was going to be a vow I would keep until I die.

"Where shall we take a stroll?" My companion questioned as she gripped my hand gently but had hints of desperation radiating.

She must've enjoyed my company if she smiled so wide and boldly towards me with no fear of her royally dressed blue love finding out. I tilted my head and led her towards the forest where the citizens here seemed to go through by carriage.

"I will take you somewhere for a surprise." I mused as she blushed and I took a long lock of her hair and gently pressed my lips on it.

I have seen a suitor do this to my Princess before as a sign of affection, I had hoped this would capture the green dressed girl. As the result, I looked at her to find her blushing and a clenched hand in front of her mouth. It was too adorable, I couldn't help but smile. "So please follow me no matter what." I made her promise as I took her hand once more and led her through the ocean of trees.

Despair clawed me. Betrayal has consumed me. A link of trust I had mended would soon be broken after its completed birth with this kind woman receiving something she doesn't deserve. It was getting dark in the sky with the dark leaves and stretched branches overflowing the overhead. This was quite a convenient area for a death that dealt with the love of my golden twin. This was for her, not for anyone else I would risk turning into a demon for.

"Where are we going? I'm starting to get scared." The green haired youth informed as she clung to me as I felt her scared breath and shivering warmth. "F-Forgive me, I-I'm not used to this forest at night when routinely I ride the carriage in the day." She elaborated whilst looking up with those elegant eyes of hers which made me melt right on the spot, but I proceeded the stroll.

Trying to make her feign from her fears I began to hum a song that I used to sing for my sister to fall asleep. This seemingly worked as I felt her muscles relax and her shaky breath become soft as if trying to mimic my melody.

Moments of the humming carried both of our minds away from the darkening setting; I felt almost at peace as the lovely green haired girl held only my hand as she brushed her free one against my arm. Heat rose to my face as she lovingly held my hand and rested her head against my shoulder. My eyes softened at the sight of her calmed face but I still felt shards of guilt digging into my heart.

"Please keep quiet and keep walking further." I surmised as I felt her head motion a yes and I tried to uplift my deflating spirits.

Our feet crackled against the elderly leaves as each step brought us closer to the destination I saw fit. The trunks of the trees suddenly became tainted with a volcanic ash as the leaves fell from the sudden eruption of wind. The waves of the wind seemed to playfully taunt me as it pinned the green haired girl to looking around in distraught to the dreary place I wanted to bring her to. I angrily scolded the wind as I took a step forward and released her hands as I waved mine to the isolated area.

Trying to play with the act, I kicked one of my legs behind the other, took my right arm and directed it towards her then slightly bowed down. "Would milady grace me with a dance?" I had to hide the distasteful smirk I forced as I saw her give me a curtsy.

She took my hand and I straightened my posture as I did the waltz with her in the darkness. She seemed too paralyzed by her fear at first, however, I saved her with a mere smile and we finally continued with our waltz. I allowed her to give an sophisticated twirl under my raised arm which made her giggle ever so innocently.

This was my last moments with the green haired beauty, and perhaps the last moments of peace I will freely enjoy until the crimson liquid of sin would stain my memory. Her foot work was professional as I did my best to keep up with her and soon carried her in my arms for one last touch. She obliged as she allowed me to carry her in her pose and set her back on her feet as she did one last long twirl a foot from me. With her finishing move, she gave me a curtsy as I instinctively bowed; our last moment together was now over and I had to finish the job.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with you, however…" She stopped and turned her back to face me, her head higher to stare at the tall trees. "Could you tell me your name? I yearn to learn the name of a man I love from first encounter." She then twirled around to beam a warm smile at me with her eyes closed and her long green hair surrounding her. Could this be a dream or a nightmare? I pondered to myself mentally as I held even more guilt inside my heart.

* * *

I know that the waltz is not part of the song, it just seemed fitting in my opinion.  
Oh and the whole "Could you tell me your name? I yearn to learn the name of a man I love from first encounter" line, ehh...I was being a hopeless romantic (shocking!!) but to tell the truth, I read that there was insight on Miku actually loving Len rather than Kaito so I went with that. XD. Sorry if it was too cliche but it was formal in my opinion.

I hope that this 'extra' scene was good!  
~Dream

Chapter 3: Last waltz


	4. Chapter 4: My name will be your gift

A lullaby

Summary: Visiting the neighboring country, I discovered a musical laugh and a kind smile. Insight on the Servant of Evil.

You all know this moment.

* * *

--Vocaloid--

--LenxMiku--

Chapter 4: My name is your farewell gift

I did love this girl. Maybe that is why I was so heavy hearted to agree on me being the cruel assassin who would kill her with no argument. However, these tears, they won't stop fighting for attention as I began releasing them in front of her. I saw her surprised look and then she took a step forward and kept doing so rather slowly as I prayed she would stop and just flee the scene. I shouldn't be so fortunate to experience such a kind presence as I gripped the blade in my pocket, my hand too shy to pull it out.

Then she placed her hands on my cheeks and wiped away from tears, I wanted this moment to freeze. Neither of us would die, and we would both count our blessings if both of us would just stay like this. No one else would be interfering with our moment together, not my Princess, not her Prince, no one. I had to tilt my head for her kindness, then I pulled out my knife and waved it in front of her so she would flee from my horrible presence.

Ironically, she only folded her hands together in front of the lap of her dress and had tears flowing down her cheeks. Mine had stopped for reasons unknown, possibly she had taken them from me so I would have dignity to stand. The knife was loosely gripped in my hand and started sneering at me for being so hesitant at murdering the girl in front of me. Slowly and steadily she took off the plain headband I had given her a few days ago and pressed her own lips against it.

"My name is Hatsune Miku from the country of Green." She said with a depressing smile as she tilted her head with the locks of green falling on her face. I was frozen in place at how she told me her name with such a darkening smile. Then she took a step forward and held my hands, clutching them hard so the knife wouldn't slip from my trembling fingers.

Her emerald eyes entranced me like her laugh had once did and softened her eyes making them seem like a beautiful sea that calmed after a storm. The tears returned to me as I choked on my breath, hoping I wouldn't displease the girl who returned my feelings. My lips quivered to even speak my name to someone who would carry it to their grave because of me. She shouldn't know the name of someone who would bring her death, but somehow it seemed that she knew she was going to die the instant I took her inside the woods.

"My name is Kagamine Len from the country Yellow." I swallowed then felt her hands grip mine harder as the head band fell from her head and bounced on the crackling leaves. My eyes widened as she pulled on my hands and brought the knife closer to her chest. A content smile was perched on her lips as she gave another harmonious laugh then made me look at the blade's location then towards her face.

Her eye lids were half closed as her head was tilted closer to her left shoulder. "If I were to die, I had wanted it to be by you." She whispered almost hearing both of our hearts shattering into millions of pieces then she closed her eyes forcing the last of her tears to flow out and roll down to our hands. The tears felt so refreshing at my burning skin then my green haired love gripped harder, hoping that she wouldn't fail keeping the moment alive. "Thank you."

The blood within my body began to die out as she thrust the knife through her chest. Blood splashed out from the wound as it landed on my person and around me. I could feel the remnants of her body heat from her fading hands as they began sliding from mine and her body becoming limp. The breath from my lungs quickly escaped as I fell to my knees and my love falling back to the ground with no more healthy energy. I couldn't control myself any longer as I hurriedly grabbed a forest green cloak that I hid earlier this morning and stood up over the dead body. Trembling, I wrapped the cloak around me, hoping that no one witness my evil act.

She was still breathing but weakly, she could still be saved I convinced myself, but I had other priorities than my life. I kneeled down and caressed her pale cheek as I gave a few words of guilt and affection, then I eyed the fallen headband that I had given her. Originally it was a gift to my Princess, my precious twin sister, but now I realized that I had bought it for a different reason. Faintly remembering that, I shook my head and fled, knowing that judgment would soon befall the two of us.

* * *

I've always wondered if the two had spoken during the stabbing/suicide since in the fanmade Daughter of Green, all Miku said was "Arigatou" So yeah I decided to make a twist and allow them to learn each other's names.  
Now we're gonna proceed to Rin and Len, you all know what scene I'm talking about.

* * *


End file.
